Snow Kitsune Vampire
by jakblood1
Summary: It was the day before school was supposed to start and Arrabella had just enrolled in a new school
1. Snow kitsune Vampire

"Today is a beautiful day for a walk." I say to myself as I step out my door.

"Morning Arrabella," my next door neighbor Nick says.

"Good morning Nick how are you on this fine day." I reply to him.

"Great now that I am talking to you," he winks.

"Oh stop," I say annoyed because he still does not understand what my preferences are.

"Oh I um I'm sorry," he says looking away.

I keep walking when I notice a manila envelope on the ground. "Wait what is that."

I pick it up and read it, "enroll in Yokai Academy"

I smile and start filling out the enrollment paperwork. This school sounds like it'll be fun.

The Next Morning

"I need to hurry if I don't I'll miss my first day." I think out loud.

"Morning Arrabella," Nick said to me.

"Hey Nick," I say, " can't talk now in a hurry I won't be home for a couple of years."

"Wait why not," he says upset.

"I uh enrolled in a new school," I said running off in a hurry.

"I made it." I shout ecstaticly.

"Hey kid I hope you know what your getting yourself into," the bus driver says as I get on.

"I am pretty sure I'll be fine sir," I say.

"Are you sure young lady." the bus driver said.

"Yes I am sir," I say as we get to the bus stop at the school. "Thanks for the ride sir."

"No problem kid." the bus driver said as he closed the doors on the bus and drove away.

"So that's Yokai Academy." I note out loud as I start walking down one of the trails. Wait I could of sworn it was this direction.

"Squeak squeak squeak." a strange noise starts following me.

"What the heck is that," I shout looking around. As a girl on a bike crashes into me.

"Oh I'm sorry," a female voice says.

"Its fine miss," I smile deeply. "I am Arrabella Birchman.

"I am Moka Akashiya." the strange girl says.

"Are you two alright," a guys voice says, "I saw the crash and thought I should try to help you."

"Thanks for your concern," I say getting up, "but I am definitely fine maybe you should help Moka."

"Thank you," Moka says to the boy, "what's your name."

"I'm Tsukune," the boy says.

"Nice to meet you Tsukune." Moka replies.

"Tskune, Arrabella I was wondering what do you guys think about vampires?"

"They are alright," Tsukune says, "I mean if you wanna call yourself a vampire more power to ya.'

"Vampires are cool," I reply.

"You really believe that," Moka smiles.

"Good morning students, and if your new here welcome to Yokai Academy," the teacher says, "my name is Shiziko Nekonome and I'll be your teacher."

"A cat monster hmmm interesting," I think to myself and smile because cats and foxes are a lot alike.

"Well I'm sure that everyone already knows this fact but the school is unique in the sense that it is a school for monsters." Miss Nekonome says as I nod my head then notice Tskune freaking out. "The world is largely overrun by humans so we need to learn how to coexist with them, and that brings us to our first rule except in special circumstances you must always remain in human form, rule number two nobody is to every reveal their monster form to another student I'm sure we can all follow these rules."

"Huh a bunch of boring rules." A student says.

"And you are," Miss Nekonome says, "aha Saizo Komia."

"If we do happen to spot a human," Saizo says," why not just eat him that's what I would do.

"Well now there's no chance of that happening," Mrs Nekonome reply's, "because at this school all the teachers and students are monsters so no exceptions got it. You see this school is surrounded by a giant secret barrier, and if a human somehow got in here they would be killed immediately."

"Say whatever you want but I swear I have been smelling a human this whole time." Saizo comments back.

"Sorry I'm late," Moka says

"That's ok," Mrs Nekonome says, "go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi I'm Moka Akashiya," Moka begins as she notices Tsukune and I, "Tsukune, Arrabella it's you I'm so glad we're in the same class."

"Uh I'm I'm sorry," Tsukune says reaching for the same can as Moka is "What the."

"Haha your silly," Moka says pushing him.

"This is fun huh," Moka says.

"Hey there sexies you said your names were Moka Akashiya and Arrabella Birchman right." Saizo says grabbing Tsukune and lifting him off the ground.

"No let him-" Moka begins.

"You better put Tsukune down or else." I snap.

"First tell me what are smoking hot babes doing hanging out with a numb nuts like this guy." Saizo says throwing Tsukune, "I mean come on."

"Tsukune," Moka screams running towards him

"Hey forget about that punk ass and hang out with me instead babes," he says placing his hands on our shoulders.

"No way I prefer to hang out with nice people thank you." Moka says. "Tsukune are you ok?"

"Uh yeah I think so." he reply's as Saizo's tongue shoots down and picks up a can of tomato juice and he crushes it in his mouth.

"Wow that was pretty scary are you sure your ok after that?" Moka asks Tsukune.

"Hey Moka, Tsukune I will see you later ok." I say running off. I decide to go look for that jerk before anything bad happens.


	2. Snow Kitsune Ogre

Me: Hey guys I realize a step I forgot in the last chapter the disclaimer I think I will have Moka tell you it. Signed JakBlood.

Moka: Hey everyone the following story is a parody written by a fan named JakBlood he does not own Rosario + Vampire or any of it's characters the only character he owns is Arrabella Birchman.

Me: Thanks Moka that was great.

Moka: Anytime JakBlood.

Me: Ok enjoy the story. Oh I need to point something out the story arc has been altered.

I sit there watching as Saizo walks out of the school building I then say calmly. "Hey Saizo we need to talk."

"Oh it's you," Saizo replies. "Did you finally come to your senses and realize that you are too good for that numb nuts."

"Tskune may be a odd ball and potentially a weakling." I comment, "but he's cool as well and I will not have you hurt my friends. I can see where this was going to take us."

"You know what I think I'll go for you instead of that Moka chick." Saizo smiles as he walks toward me. "Now I'm going to show you my monster form."

"Saizo that's against the rules," I point out.

"We are off school grounds." he replies as he turns into a giant ogre. He was about seven feet tall now.

"In that case I might as well," I say as I turn into my monster form as well. [It looks like the leader of the security commitee from the episode where Tskune got arrested but where his fur was fire colors mine is ice colored, so blue and white instead of orangish yellow and white. and when I go into my second form my fur turns completely blue.]

"what the heck are you," Saizo looks nervous because of my monster energy.

"Oh come on you don`t know a Kitsune when you see one," I say with sarcasm.

"You are not a Kitsune, " Saizo points out. "You have the wrong fur color."

"That is because I am not a normal Kitsune." I reply, " I am a Snow Kitsune."

"Wait what is a Snow Kitsune?" He asks, as I freeze him almost completely solid.  
Later that day

I walk into class and Moka shouts out, "Hey Arrabella where have you been."

"Oh you know," I reply, "Just dealing with a problem before it got out of hand."

"Wait where is Saizo?" Miss Nekonome asks.

"Wait thats weird," a random student says as he looks at me, "I thought I saw him following her off campus."

"Really, Arrabella when you came back did you pass Saizo on your way?" Miss Nekonome asks me.

"No I did not," I reply calmly. (Sorry everyone this is probably gonna start off framing Mizore Even though she becomes part of the friend group.)

"Are you sure?" Miss Nekonome asks.

"Yeah I am Ma''am," I say.

Me: I am sorry but I got writers block I will introduce Kurumu next chapter.

Kurumu: Finally you should have gotten to me this chapter.

Me: I know I know, but I had to change the story remember.

Kurumu: Oh yeah I am sorry I forgot.

Me:Ok everyone see you next chapter. Signed JakBlood.


End file.
